This invention relates generally to drafting instruments and more specifically to multi-functional drafting instruments. The invention comprises of a two-piece drafting instrument with thread construction that may be used on a flat marking surface such as paper, dry erase board, chalk board and drafting table providing protractor, compass, and ruler functions plus the capability of drawing elliptical figures.